Forgotten
by MarleyInTheFields
Summary: Gary Oak, de held van het rijk, wordt uitgekozen om samen met de mysterieuze Sayakan de Pokémon te verdrijven uit het Magiërrijk. Ze worden onverwachts vergezeld door de slaaf Satoshi, waar meer mee aan de hand is dan blijkt... Palletshipping
1. Fujii

Titel: Forgotten

Auteur: Marrl

Waardering: T (voor later waarschijnlijk)

Genre: Avontuur, romantiek

Waarschuwingen: Bloed, geweld, licht gescheld, andere Pokémon dan je gewend bent... Oh, en het is een BoyxBoy relatie. Dus als je er iets tegen hebt, niet lezen!

Koppels: De hoofdgedachte is Satoshi/Ash x Shigeru/Gary, andere soorten koppels kunnen genoemd worden, maar ik ga er niet sterk op in.

Disclaimer: Pokémon en al zijn karakers behoren niet tot mij, maar tot hun respectieve eigenaren. (Hoewel ik Pokémon wel graag zou willen hebben... ;_;)

Samenvatting: Gary Oak, de held van het rijk, wordt uitgekozen om samen met de mysterieuze Sayakan de Pokémon te verdrijven uit het Magiërrijk. Ze worden onverwachts vergezeld door de slaaf Satoshi, waar meer mee aan de hand is dan blijkt...

Notitie van de Auteur: VOORDAT JE BEGINT MET LEZEN:**  
**Om verwarring te voorkomen, dit speelt zich rond de tijd van de Middeleeuwen af, en niet in de Pokémonwereld als Kanto, Jotho, enz. Inplaats daarvan bestaan er verschillende stammen, en elke stam heeft een eigen rijk. Magiërs, Knights (Ik heb een godsgruwelijke hekel aan het woord ridder :P), boogschutters... Maar ik ga er niet te ver op in, op de rest moeten jullie nog even wachten. *evil lachje*

Alle chapters worden in eerste persoons perspectief (ik kort het voortaan even af als 1e PP) geschreven, alleen is de eerste persoon steeds iemand anders. Dat je het even weet.

Oke, mijn eerste verhaal ever is er. Ik heb er zestig keer overheen gelezen, dus hoop dat het bevalt. :) En de eerste hoodtstukken worden vrij saai, sorryyyyy... Maar ik moet er even inkomen, k?

Enjoy~

_**Chapter 1. Fujii**_

_En toch mist er iets…_

Ik sloeg me mijn weg door het beboste gebied. Takken blokkeerden telkens mijn pad en de wortels die uitstaken maakten het er ook niet beter op. De laatste zonnestralen gleden langs de stammen van de bomen voordat de zon achter de horizon verdween. Zonder de zon was het duidelijk kouder. En nu de lichtbundel uit het zicht verdwenen was, was het veel moeilijker de weg naar de bewoonde wereld te vinden.

Er stak een ijzige wind op, en ik pakte mijn dekmantel stevig vast zodat hij niet weg kon waaien. Want zonder zou ik letterlijk bevriezen! '_Ik moet toch minder reizen tijdens de winter.._' dacht ik bij mezelf. De eerste sneeuwvlokjes vielen al dwarrelend uit de lucht en er waren nu duistere wolken zichtbaar. Een ijskoude reis was dit zeker. Maar dit was ook niet voor niets.

Er verscheen een klein lachje op mijn gezicht toen ik de laatste bomen achter me liet. Ik kwam uit op een groot grasveld, die wit uitsloeg vanwege de vorst de laatste nachten. Ik zette mijn eerste stappen om het grasveld. Er klonk een knisperend geluid bij elke stap die ik nam. Niet ver van het witte grasveld vandaan stond een enorm gebouw. Voor een veel te hoge poort stonden een aantal wachters burgers van buitenaf een groep inwoners tegen te houden die het paleis binnen durfden te dringen.

_Fujii's Paleis._

--------------------------

"Excuseer,"

ik waagde een poging om langs de menigte te komen. En natuurlijk, iedereen was bezig om elkaar om zeep te helpen en bij het 'paleis' in te breken… Als het een paleis was, eigenlijk. Voor de koning bleek het waarschijnlijk chiquer te klinken dan een kasteel. Maar ach, wie boeit het? _Mij dus…_

Eén van de wachters merkte mij op en waarschuwde de ander. Ze fluisterden iets tegen elkaar en eentje knikte. De andere wachters duwden de burgers grofweg aan de kant zodat er een pad vrijkwam voor mij.

"De Koning verwacht u." sprak één van de wachters, vervolgens maakte hij een gebaar dat ik de andere wachter moest volgen. De wachter opende de poort moeizaam. Nadat ik langs de poort glipte, duwde de wachter haastig de poort dicht om de voorkomen dat één van de burgers binnentrad.

"Lastige mensen," waren de enige woorden die de wachter uitsprak toen we het lange met grind belegde paadje beliepen. Aan beide kanten passeerden we grote perken gevuld met kleurrijke bloemen, struiken en andere decoratie voor de tuinen van het paleis. Nog voor de deur die toegang bood naar het binnenste van het paleis, groeiden door de tuin heen grauwe wilgen. Ze waren gehuld door lange takken met sierlijke blaadjes die dansten in de wind.

Toen in voor de deur stond keerde ik me naar de wachter. Nadat hij voor mij boog, liep hij zijn weg terug naar de poort. Ik opende de deur van het paleis en trad binnen. Ik bevond me gelijk in een grote zaal die vol zat met rijk geklede mensen: de vrouwen hadden overdreven felle jurken aan met een veel te groot hoofddeksel. De mannen hadden nette fletse kleding aan waar niet al te veel op aan te merken was. Behalve dat het vrij strak was gesneden.

_Smaak is anders..._

De zaal was rijkelijk versierd met planten. In de lucht hing een grote ring waarop kaarsen geplaatst waren. De muren waren wit geverfd. Zo zag het gebouw er helder uit. Overal waren langwerpige tafels waarop voedsel van goede kwaliteit geschoteld lag. Verder waren er drie grote hallen verbonden aan de immense kamer waar zich ook mensen bevonden. Hoogstwaarschijnlijk kwamen die uit in andere zalen.

Toen de deur achter mij dichtviel, klonk er een luide klap en ineens draaiden een aantel gezichten zich naar mij toe en werd het wat stiller. Toen de hele zaal mijn aanwezigheid doorhad, werd het doodstil. Vele keken mij aan alsof er een tweede hoofd aan mij groeide en er werd gefluisterd hier en daar.

_Had niet anders verwacht._

"Gary Oak!"

Een man kwam uit de grote groep mensen naar voren. Hij was gekleed in een bruine donzen mantel, die tot aan zijn voeten kwam. Hij had bruine korte haren, waar een gouden kroon op rustte. Het was een brede man om te zien. Niet alleen omdat hij teveel gegeten had, maar deels omdat zijn borst recht omhoog stond waardoor trots van zijn hele lichaam afstraalde.

Vlak naast hem kwam een meisje lopen. Ze was ongeveer dezelde leeftijd als ik had, maar was iets korter. Ze had saffierblauwe ogen, net als haar haar, dat opgestoken was in een slordige knot. Ze was gekleed in een roze geroffelde jurk, en keek me vol verwondering aan.

Toen ze stil stonden, was de man de eerste die sprak.

"Je bent dan toch eindelijk gearriveerd! We vroegen ons al af of je nog wel zou komen." Hij lachte luidruchtig. "Je verschijning is nog wel... apart, moet ik zeggen!"

Ik keek om me heen, en ik zag dat nog steeds iedereen naar me staarde. En terecht. Iedereen had hier de mooiste kleding aangetrokken om een goede indruk te maken op de rest. Maar hun kledingstukken kon je bijna het tegengestelde van mij noemen. Ik had gestekeld rossig haar, met een kastanjebruine kleur. Een slobberbroek, vastgehouden door verband, versleten schoenen door het lange reizen en een crème-kleurig shirt dat nu wel onderhand vol zat met gaten. Van mijn knobbels van mijn vingers tot mijn elleboog zat het bedekt met repen stof, zodat ik niet gauw blaren op mijn handen zou krijgen omdat ik die vaak gebruikte. En uiteraard omhelsde een zwarte mantel me. Hij was erg nuttig omdat het weer mij vaak tegenzat. Achterop droeg ik een vlijmscherp zwaard met een lengte-breedte verhouding van een flinke plank. Ik viel niet echt te vergelijken met de rest van de bevolking die hier ronddwaalde. Maar ik vestigde me nooit op een vaste plaats, dus ik had geen meterhoog huis, geen warm bad en geen volledige garderobe met de nieuwste 'mode'... Maar ik vond dat ook allemaal niet nodig. Ik hoef ook geen kledingkast op mijn rug mee te slepen.

"Pappa, doe nou niet zo gemeen!" klaagde het blauwharige meisje tegen haar vader.

"Dochter, je weet dat ik aan het dollen ben!"

Het meisje zuchtte en keerde zich naar mij.

"Hallo, Gary. Mijn naam is Hikari! Ik ben de dochter van de koning."

"Dat vermoedde ik al. Het is me een eer U te omtmoeten, prinses." Ik boog me voorover voor een nette indruk. Ze giegelde, en ik draaide me naar de koning.  
"Dat geldt natuurlijk ook voor U, Koning Fujii"

"Perry is de voornaam." bromde hij met een brede grijs en leidde me verder de zaal binnen. Tot mijn geruststelling gingen de mensen weer verder waar ze mee bezig waren en wendden hun hoofden weer een andere richting uit. "Welkom in Fujii's Paleis, al generaties in ons bezig en nog steeds in perfecte staat! Kijk zo lang rond als je wilt, we hebben niet elke dag zo'n grote held als jou op bezoek!"

Een blik van trots verscheen er op mijn gezicht. _Een held..._ Tot zover ik me kan herinneren ben ik als vechtmachine opgevoed. Ik ben er altijd dol op geweest, en dat ik burgers kan helpen uit de onheil als ik in de buurt was, was natuurlijk een extra voordeel. De mensen in het land appriceerden mijn verschijning ook en ik ben langzaam uitgegroeid tot de grote held van het land. De laatste tijd deed ik niet veel bijzonders meer. Hooguit vroegen ze me om een kleine oorlog tussen twee dorpen mee uit te vechten, of een crimineel te zoeken. De mensen vonden het geweldig als ik zoiets had gedaan, maar ik vond het vrijwel saai. Nu was ik geïnteresseerd in wat meer 'actie'... Niet dat ik het leuk vond om mensen te doden hoor, maar zo bleef mijn leven een beetje avontuurlijk. Bovendien doodde ik ze alleen maar als dat echt nodig was.

_Over actie gesproken..._

"Koning, over de missie..." begon ik, maar Fujii onderbrak me.

"Juist." Hij wees naar een van de hallen.

"Zie je die hal?"

Ik knikte.

"Die komt uit in de vergaderruimte. We beginnen over ongeveer een half uur, dus je kan hier nog even rondkijken."

"Oke, ik zal er zijn."

"Mooi. En als je mij even wilt excuseren..." Fujii keerde de rug naar mij toe.

"Ik moet nog andere mensen spreken. Ik zie je zo weer, Gary."

Hij liep met grote stappen weg. Ik merkte op dat Hikari nog naast mij stond. Ze lachte. "Zal ik je de rest laten zien?" vroeg ze.

"Eh, natuurlijk..." mompelde ik. Ik had eigenlijk niet zo'n zin in een complete rondleiding om van alles te bekijken wat mij toch niet boeide, maar ik kon het aanbod van een prinses moeilijk afstaan.

"Geweldig, ik zal je de hoofdzaal laten zien!" zei ze enthousiast. Ze pakte me bij mijn pols en trok mij de menigte in, richting de brede hal aan de overkant.

_De... de hoofdzaal?_ Dat betekent waarschijnlijk dat die zaal nog groter is dat de zaal waar hij eerst binnenstapte. En die zaal was al zo groot!

Maar het was waar... De zogeheette hoofdzaal was bijna twee keer zo groot als de eerste. Deze was ook veel lichter en rijker versierd. In de hoofdzaal stonden ook een stuk of vier banken tegen de muur, en naast de kleinere was ook een joekelig grote tafel in het midden geplaatst. Daarop stond een grote gestapelde toren van borden vol met lekkernijen.

"Kijk eens naar boven..." zei Hikari.

Ik hief mijn hoofd, en ik zag een prachtig schilderwerk over heel het platfond uitgespreid. Overal zag je donzige wolkjes met engeltjes die erop zaten of er vrolijk langs vlogen.

"Mooi hè? Toen ik nog een klein meisje was, vond ik dit altijd de mooiste kamer van het hele paleis. Het is zo rustgevend!" vertelde Hikari.

"Het is zeker mooi." stemde ik in. Ik wilde nog wat meer zeggen, maar ik kon even niet op iets anders komen. Maar dat was ook niet nodig, want we hoorden gekletter van een kant uit de hoofdzaal komen.

"Oh, er is iets gevallen denk ik! Ik ga er maar snel naartoe. Het spijt me Gary, ik hoop dat je het zelf nu verder kan vinden. Maar ik adviseer je om in de hoofdzaal te blijven. Die is het leukste!" zei ze, gaf een vlug lachje en haastte zich naar de plek van het incident..

Ik volgde naar advies op. Ik zwierf wat rond door de zaal, die overigens bomvol zat met mensen. Het was drukker dan de eerste zaal natuurlijk. Maar je kon er nog wel rond lopen zonder dat je werd aangestoten of weggeduwd door één van die forse mensen die daar rondliepen. Ik liet mijn ogen langs de zaal gaan. En het eerste wat mij opviel waren slecht geklede en gestriemde mensen die langs de rijken liepen. Sommige droegen schalen vol etensresten, en anderen werden geslagen en tegen gescholden door de rijken.

_Slaven._

Eigenlijk slavinnen, want elke slaaf die ik tegen het lijf liep was vrouwelijk. De eerste slavin had ik mijn mantel gegeven, die ze bracht naar de garderobe. De andere slavinnen boden aan om iets van eten voor mij te halen. Ze zaten allemaal onder de littekens en hun kleding was half van hun lichaam afgescheurt. Zelfs bij deze bijeenkomst zagen ze er slecht uit... Hoe zouden ze er wel niet uitzien als het een normale doordeweekse dag was geweest? Ik zag aan alle kanten van mij slavinnen gestraft werden voor hun 'misdaad', wat meestal maar een klein ongelukje was. Ik had echt medelijden met die mensen. Hoe zouden ze hier terecht zijn gekomen? Waar kwamen ze vandaan? Wat zou er van hun gekomen zijn als ze nooit als slaaf in dienst waren genomen hier? Volgens mij waren het eerst doodgewone burgers.

"M-meneer?" klonk er een stem achter me. Ik draaide om.

Er stond een slavin achter me. Nee, een slaaf. Het was een jongen, die ongeveer een kop kleiner was dan ik, maar omdat hij een beetje in elkaar gekrompen stond leek hij kleiner. Hoewel hij korter was, leek hij toch mijn leeftijd. Hij had zwarte rossige haren, en een zeer bleke huid. Je kon de wonden die over zijn lichaam liepen daarom ook beter zien. Hij had een wit gescheurd shirtje aan, zonder mouwen. Maar daarom had hij twee losse mouwen aan zijn armen gebonden met een donker touw. Zijn broek had een doffe bruine kleur. Ook gescheurd tot aan boven zijn knieën, en je zag dat beide benen helemaal open lagen. Zijn onschuldige chocoladebruine ogen keken mij aan.

"K-kan ik U een spies aanbieden?" vroeg hij aarzelend, en hield een zilveren schotel die hij in zijn handen had naar boven. Op de schotel lag een rij geordende spiezen. Aan elke spies was een stuk vlees en één van de groentes uit het dorp aan geregen. Het was gebakken, en gaf het vlees daarom een mooie bruine tint.

Zonder iets te zeggen pakte ik nieuwgierig een spiesje van de schotel af, en beet onverschillig een stuk van het vlees dat eraan vast zat, af. Het eerste wat ik proefde waren de heerlijke kruiden die erin waren vermengd, en in combinatie met het sappige vlees zordge het voor een geweldige smaaksensatie. Ik vond het bijna zonde om de rest van het stokje te eten.

"Smaakt het goed? Ik wil best nieuwe maken in de keuken als ze slecht zijn...." zei de slaaf voorzichtig.

"Nee, het is juist heerlijk! Heb je dit echt zelf gemaakt?" vroeg ik vol verbazing. Dat had ik niet van een slaaf verwacht! Dit was een van de lekkerste dingen die ik ooit geproefd had... Hoewel ik daar vrij weinig mee zeg, want elke avond mag ik blij zijn als ik nog een hap door mijn keel krijg. Tijdens mijn reizen was het voor mij nooit mogelijk om zoveel voedsel te verzamelen. Ik had de tijd er niet voor. Soms werd ik uitgenodigd door een paar mensen in een afgelegen boerderij waar ik nog wel een fatsoenlijk soepje kreeg. Maar bij mijn reizen door de lege landschappen niet. Hoogstens vond ik een paar besjes uit het woud, en als ik geluk heb een stuk taai vlees. Dus het was een lange tijd geleden dat ik zoiets had geproefd. Hoe kan die slaaf zo goed koken, en waarom was hij er zo onzeker over?

"J-ja..." antwoordde hij met een trillerige stem.

"Mijn complimenten heb je!" ik wilde mijn hand op zijn schouder leggen, maar hij sprong angstig weg. Hij hield zijn armen voor zijn hoofd ter protectie, waardoor de schotel met het voedsel uit zijn handel viel. Hij rilde helemaal van de schrik. Ik schrok er zelf ook van. Wat had ik verkeerd gedaan?

'Rustig maar," probeerde ik hem te kalmeren. "ik ga je niet slaan ofzo, als je dat dacht dan?"

Langzaam liet zijn armen weer zakken. Hij wilde iets zeggen tegen mij, maar in plaats daarvan wierp hij zijn blik op de troep die hij gemaakt had. Snel begon hij de op de grond gevallen spiezen op de schotel te leggen. Hij zuchtte, en stond op het punt weer weg te lopen.

"Hey," begon ik haastig. "Sorry dat alles gevallen is, zo bedoelde ik het niet..."

De jonge slaaf keek mij verbijsterd aan. "Heb.... Hebt U het tegen mij?" vroeg hij zachtjes.

"Ja natuurlijk. Wie anders?"

Plotseling klaarde de jongen een beetje op. "Oh, dat gebeurt wel vaker hoor." Gaf hij toe. "Moet ik nog iets anders voor U halen? We hebben nog andere dingen liggen... Oh! En speciale wijn uit de Tuinen van de Heer, als U wilt."

"Nee dankje. Ik hoef niks meer." Ik gaf hem een geruststellende blik.

"Weet U het zeker?"

"Ik week het zeker, hoor. Na dat meesterwerk van een spies van jou, is het zonde om de smaak te laten wegwassen door iets anders."

Hij blooste, en besloot niet om op mijn laatste reactie in te gaan. "Ik breng dit even terug. Roep me maar als U nog iets nodig heeft!" zei hij met een lach en liep de drukte van de mensen weer in. Ik keek hem na.

Samen met de prinses waren dit de enige sympathieke personen die ik tegenkwam op de bijeenkomst. De rest was gierig en arrogant, ook de Koning. Ze wilden niks anders dan macht en rijkdom. Over de Koning gesproken... Hoe laat zou het zijn? Misschien is de vergadering al begonnen! Ik zuchtte en zocht mijn weg terug naar de hal waar ik de hoofdzaal binnenkwam.

-

Hikari – Dawn  
Perry Fujii – Aangezien Dawn in serie geen vader heeft (dacht ik?), heb ik deze er zelf even bijverzonnen.

Eindelijk eerste hoofdstuk af. Jeez, het wordt nog erger dan ik dacht. .__.

Maar toch, graag Reviews. :)


	2. Mission To The Unknown

Waarschuwingen: Beetje bloed in deze chappie.

Disclaimer: Pokémon behoort tot Nintendo, ik hoop dat je dat nu wel weet.

Notitie van de Auteur: Wauw, chapter 2 al. Alweer zestig keer overgelezen, elke keer weer fouten. O_o best irritant.  
Het is alweer een beetje een saai hoofdstuk, maar het moet even. De eerste twee stukken zijn de slaaf zijn perspectief, de derde van Gary. ^^ Dat je het even weet._  
_Enjoy~

_**Chapter 2. Mission To The Unknown  
**_

_Ik rende. _

_Ik rende zo hard als ik kon het dorp uit. Het pad waar ik overheen stormde, eindigde bij een groot veld. Het stond er vol prachtige bloemen, met aan de randen van het veld bomen en andere soorten struiken. In het midden van het veld bevond zich een grote eik, die in volle bloei stond. Het beeldde een mooi zicht uit._

_Maar daar lette ik niet op. Mijn ogen werden verblind door de tranen, en kon daarom kon ik niet goed meer zien waar ik heen liep. Ik voelde dat mijn voet achter een bonk grond bleef hangen. Ik viel plat met mijn gezicht op de grond. Tranen rolden dikwijls over mijn wangen, mijn lichaam had ook geen puf meer om nog overeind te komen. Mijn benen bloedden van de val, mijn ogen waren rood en mijn hoofd knalde van de pijn. Ik bleef een tijdje languit liggen, en huilde zo hard als ik kon. _

_Na een tijdje viel er een schaduw over mij heen. Het was toch nog lang niet donker? Ik keek op om te kijken wat het was._

_*Wie* het was._

_Het was een jongetje. Hij leek ongeveer vier jaar oud, net als ik. Hij had ijzige-smaragdgroene ogen en glanzend bruin haar, die uitliepen tot lange stekels. Hij keek me met een neutrale blik aan. Hij stak zijn hand uit naar mij toe._

"_Hulp nodig?"_

_Ik knikte snikkend. Ik nam zijn hand en hij hielp mij overeind._

"_Wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg hij._

"_M-m-mamma en p-pappa hadden ru-ruzie.... Toen s-sloeg pappa ma-mamma en n-nu is pappa w-weggelopen.. Pappa noemde m-mamma en mij z-zwakkelingen...." Stotterde ik, daarna barstte ik weer in tranen uit en liet mezelf op de grond zakken. De jongen kwam naast mij zitten. _

"_Geen zorgen. Pappa komt binnekort speciaal voor jou en mamma terug. Dan zal alles weer zo zijn zoals het was."_

_Uit mijn betraande gezicht keek ik op naar hem. "D-denk je?"_

_Hij gaf een brede grijns. "Nee, ik *weet* het. Ik beloof je dat jouw pappa binnekort terugkomt."_

"_Wil je dat e-echt doen?" vroeg ik door mijn tranen heen._

_Hij knikte alleen, en bleef naast me zitten, wachtend tot de zouten druppeltjes die nog altijd van mijn wangen afgleden, opdroogden. Dit deed een poosje, en ik verbaasde mij echter dat de jongen tot die tijd naast me bleef zitten. Hij legde zijn hand op mijn schouder en troostte me met zijn woorden. Ook al zei hij niet zoveel, het was toch fijn om iemand naast mijn zij te hebben. _

_Een tijdje later voelde ik mij wat beter. Ik was gestopt met huilen, gelukkig. Ik veegde de laatste tranen van mijn wangen af. Daarna stond ik op, hij volgde._

"_B-bedankt..." zei ik zacht. Het klonk niet al te optimistisch, maar ik was toch wel zeer dankbaar dat hij er voor mee was. Ik kende hem niet eens..._

"_Wat is je naam eigenlijk?" vroeg ik me af._

"_Ookido Shigeru."_

"_Ik heet Toraeru Satoshi! We worden beste vrienden, hè?" _

_Hij schrok een beetje toen toen ik dat laatste uit sprak. Hij staarde me een aantal seconden aan met een emotieloze blik, even denkend. Dat zorgde bij mij voor twijfel. Toen lachte hij terug naar mij._

"_Natuurlijk, Sato-chan."_

_Ik straalde bij de bijnaam die hij me had gegeven. Ik pakte zijn handen vast._

"_Kom mee Geru-chan!"_

_Ik trok hem speels mee het veld in. We speelde tikkertje en andere spelletjes, de rest van de middag. De pijnlijke bebloede wonden op mijn benen deden geen pijn meer. De wind raasde langs mij heen toen ik samen met mijn nieuwe vriend over de velden rende. Grote stappen door het hoge gras, de zon die een gouden kleur kreeg, de vlinders met sierlijke kleuren die om de boom heen fladderden. Ik hoefde niet meer aan de vervelende dingen te denken._

_Alles kwam goed._

---------------------------------

Ik schudde mijn hoofd. Nee, hij kan het niet zijn. Onmogelijk.

Ik wierp mijn blik nog één keer op de bruinharige jongen voordat hij zich de menigte inschoof.

Hij leek er wel verdacht veel op, eigenlijk. Zijn gezicht en warme lach waren indentik. Zelfs de koude, ijzige blik.... Hij was wel veel langer en gespierder. Maar ook al kan ik zoveel gelijkenissen vinden, de kans dat hij het degelijk was die net voor mij stond, was nul.

_En dat wist ik heel goed..._

Ik wilde nog een keer omkeken of ik hem nog zag. Helaas was zijn figuur al verdwenen.

Met de vervuilde schotel in met handen liep ik de keuken binnen. Slaven waren bezig gerechten te bereiden voor in de feestelijke zalen. Ik zette de schotel op één van de aanrechten neer, en strompelde naar de stapel schalen met nieuw voedsel om opnieuw te beginnen met ordenen. Maar ik voelde paniek in mij opzwellen wanneer een ruk aan mijn schouder werd gegeven. Hard genoeg om ervoor de zorgen dat ik gekeerd werd naar de vrouw die het deed. Ze slaakte een kreet.

"Niet jij weer! Dit is de *zoveelste* keer!"

"Alstublieft Mevrouw Agato, het was een ongelukje..."

Mevouw Agato, de 'huisvrouw' van het paleis. Ze zorgde ervoor dat al het personeel hun werk goed deed. En met personeel bedoelde ik alle slaven, over de wachters had ze niks te zeggen. Zelf voerde ze geen zak uit. Ze hielp nergens mee, of gaf ons advies op dingen. Alleen maar "doe dit, doe dat", zonder dat je enig benul had wat nou eigenlijk uitgevoerd moest worden. Ze had donker gekleurde haren, net als haar ogen. Ze had een vol gespijkerde stok in haar handen, wat al duidelijk was waarvoor ze dat gebruikte. Ze was stukken langer dan een gemiddelde vrouw, wat eigenlijk wel voordelig was voor haar. Zo kon ze alles grondig in de gaten houden met haar vernietigende blik. Die blik, hoe ze me nu aankeek.

"EEN ONGELUKJE?! IK ZAL JOU EENS LEREN WAT EEN ONGELUKJE HIER BETEKENT!"

*Pets*, daar ging een slag die ik al verwachtte sinds ik de schotel op de grond liet vallen. Ze sloeg met haar gespijkerde wapen volop tegen mijn buik. Er vloog een pijnscheut door mijn hele lichaam heen. Ik zag dat mijn buik onder de rode vloeistof begon te lopen. Verdomme. Op die plek werd ik laatst ook al geraakt. De wond was was net zo mooi aan het herstellen... Ik bedekte met mijn handen snel de wond, en kromp in elkaar.

"Je bent niets meer dan een ZWAKKELING! Je doet niets anders dan op je luie donder te zitten. En als er iets te doen valt, ben jij weer degene die het moet verknallen! Jij NIETSNUT!"

Ik kreeg nog een knal tegen mijn maagstreek aan, maar dit keer niet van haar stok. Nee, met haar schoen. Gelukkig ditmaal exclusief hak, hoewel de brede schoen die ze nu droeg ook pijnlijk was. Door de kracht die ze achter de trap zette, werd ik gevloerd. Ik kromp in als een bol, maar Agato wist mij al snel overeind te trekken.

"Jij," hijgde ze. "Jij hoeft geen voedsel meer rond te brengen. Ga maar alle rotzooi in de zalen opruimen. Kijken of een dwaas als jij dat wel kan doen!"

Vervolgens stampte ze weg om ander werk te corrigeren. Ik probeerde rechtop te staan, maar als ik een poging waagde, stak de wond pijnlijk door mijn hele lichaam heen. Ik wist dat ik niet langer kon blijven staan lijden, anders werd ik weer neergehaald door Mervouw Agato. Dus ik veegde snel het bloed van mijn vingers af en slenterde naar het opslaghok. Hier was het pikkedonker. De stenen op de vloer waren slecht gelegd. De kans was daarom vrij groot dat je struikelde op de ongelijke bodem. Ik kwam hier vaak om spullen te halen. Ik niet alleen, ook de meeste slaven moesten hier vaak wezen om de voedselvoorraad in de keuken aan te lengen. Daarom kende we deze plaats aardig goed, en was er een kleinere kans dat wij over de stenen struikelden.

Voetje voor voetje verplaatste ik me. Toen ik de muur aan de overkant tastte, liet ik mijn hand naar links gaan. Ik voelde een bezem. _Hebbes._ Daarmee ging ik het opslaghok en de keuken weer uit.

Ik begon wat rommel in de hoofdzaal op te vegen. Alles wat de bevolking niet meer nodig had, werd op de grond geslingerd. Dat viel hier wel te merken. Ik zuchtte zacht, en veegde de grootste resten aan de kant.

Het viel mij op dat de zaal na een tijdje leeg raakte. Ik volgde een grote groep onopgemerkt zodat ik kon ziet waar ze heen gingen. Ze liepen allemaal naar de ingang. Waarschijnlijk was het al bijna het einde van de bijeenkomst.

_Nee wacht..._

Ik draaide naar rechts, en ik zag dat een deel van de stoet een andere hal inliep. Hoe kon ik het vergeten, de vergadering! Dat was waarschijnlijk het belangrijkste van dit hele gedoe. Het grootste deel van de mensen hier, mochten niet aanwezig zijn op de vergadering. Alleen het bestuur samen met de rijkste mensen. Ik sloop aandachtig de hal in, en kwam bij de vergaderzaal uit. De zaal was niet breed. Het enige wat er eigenlijk stond was een lange tafel waar alle bevoegden plaatsnamen. Ik zag de koning zitten, de aanvoerder van het leger, een aantal mensen die ik hier eerder rond heb zien lopen, en een bruinharige jongen... De jongen die ik net nog tegen het lijf liep! Wat deed hij hier? Ik duwde me gelijk de achtergrond in. Ik nam aan dat ik niet welkom was hier, dus ik luisterde op een afstandje naar wat de bedoeling van de hele vergadering was.

De Koning rolde een landkaart uit over de tafel. Hij sprak eerst: "Beste landgenoten. Zoals jullie weten zijn wij, het Knightrijk, een welvarende streek. Wij beschikken over het grootste land, en over de goederen met het beste kwaliteit. Alle stammen rekenen op onze handel en transport. We kunnen onze inkomsten niet verbeteren als er naast ons gerommeld wordt." Hij zette zijn vinger op een plek op de kaart.

"Het Magiërrijk. Nu lijkt het nog zo onschuldig en verlaten, maar telkens krijgen we te maken met onrust uit het gebied."

"Waren alle Magiërs niet uitgeroeid?" merkte iemand aan de tafel op.

"Dat klopt," zei de Koning "Maar de afschuwelijke beesten die dat hebben gedaan, zitten nog steeds in het rijk. Er lijkt geen eind aan de komen."

"Zijn die niet weg te krijgen dan?" vroeg de bruinharige jongen.

"Nee, Gary. Ik heb al een grote groep van een van mijn beste mannen ernaar toe gestuurd. Ze hebben niks meer van hun laten horen. Ik kan niet nog een keer het risico nemen om nog een groep de grens van het Magiërrijk te laten oversteken. Het binnenland heeft de troepen ook hard nodig."

_De jongen heet Gary? Dan is het zeker dat het *hem* niet is..._

"Wat zijn het eigenlijk voor een beesten waar U het over heeft?" vroeg Gary.

"Wij noemen ze Pokémon. We hebben nu al jaren last van hun. Het lijken op de dieren die wij alledaags tegenkomen, alleen zijn deze veel sterker. Ik hoorde geruchten van een dorp nabij de grens van het Magiërrijk, dat ze er heel verschillend uit kunnen zien. Van een katachtige met grote oren, tot een krokodil met een reusachtige plant op zijn rug. Het enige wat ze wel allemaal gelijk hebben is dat ze een rode gloed afgeven." Informeerde de Koning.

"Zijn de soorten tot nu toe allemaal gevaarlijk?"

"De meldingen tot nu toe vertelden wel dat ze allemaal gevaarlijk waren, ja. Ook werd er verteld dat sommige soorten in staat waren elementen als aarde en vuur te beheersen."

"Net als Magiërs zelf?"

"Nee. Magiërs kunnen allerlei verschillende spreuken uitoefenen. De Pokémon kunnen maar één of twee soorten elementen beheersen. We zijn er nog niet precies achter welke dat zijn. Het zijn ook maar geruchten."

"Dus wat wilt U wat ik doe?"

De Koning rees van zijn stoel en stapte langzaam richting Gary. "Jij bent onze grote held van het land hè? Ik hoor veel goede dingen over je. Wij vonden jou wel de geschikte kandidaat voor deze klus."

Gary verstijfde.

"W-wat?"

Er klonk wat protesterend gemompel in de rest van de zaal, maar niemand kwam met een duidelijke mening naar voren.

De Koning grijnsde. "Je hoorde mij wel Gary Oak. Ik wil dat jullie gaan uitzoeken waar die beesten vandaan komen, en ze dan uitroeien."

"Hoe bedoelt U met 'jullie'?"

"Och, natuurlijk. Je gaat niet alleen, we hebben een partner voor je uitgekozen."

Ik voelde dat ik opzij werd geduwd door een krachtige hand. Een vrouwenhand. Een boogschutter kwam de kamer binnen met een glimlach op haar lippen. Rood haar, rode ogen, hetzelfde als haar panser. Ik realiseerde me dat ik nu zichtbaar was voor de rest, en ik schuilde zo snel mogelijk weer in de schaduw van de kamer.

"Dit is Sayakan. Een beroemd boogschutter, net als jij hier een beroemde Knight bent, Gary." Zei de Koning tegen Gary. "Jullie gaan met zijn tweeën op pad."

Sayakan lachte. "Het is geweldig dat ik samen met een beroemdheid al-"

"Nee," Gary brak de zin af. "Ik ga niet met iemand samen."

De Koning kreeg een licht geschrokken blik op zijn gezicht na die reactie. Het veranderde alweer snel in een schaterende lach. "Je denkt toch niet dat je dit helemaal helemaal in je uppie gaat doen?! Ik zond een leger van duizend mannen naar het rijk, en daar is ook niks van overgebleven! We weten dat je speciaal bent. Maar wij weten niet hoeveel Pokémon in dat rijk verblijven. Alleen jij en Sayakan is natuurlijk ook geen groot aantal. In tegendeel, jullie zijn maar met zijn tweeën. Maar misschien vallen we met een groter leger teveel op. Bovendien zijn jullie professionals."

"Ik doe het veel liever alleen dan met een of andere 'beroemde' boogschutter samen te gaan werken. Zo beroemd zal ze ook wel niet zijn, ik heb namelijk nog nooit van haar gehoord." Zei Gary, nu duidelijk geïrriteerd.

"Ze vertelde me dat ze beroemd was in *haar* streek, Gary. Het is dus best mogelijk dat je haar niet kent."

"Hallo, ik sta hier?" probeerde Sayakan zich in het gesprek te mengen.

"Je bekijkt het maar, ik reis al jaren alleen en ik ben niet van plan het te gaan veranderen voor haar." Zei Gary.

"Het is maar goed dat ik je nodig heb, anders was je allang een kopje kleiner gemaakt." Snaarde hij. Gary negeerde hem. De Koning ging er zelf niet verder op in.

"Jullie vertrekken morgen vroeg, vijf uur, SAMEN. De wachters leiden jullie zo naar jullie kamers." Zei de Koning tenslotte en gebaarde naar de anderen dat de conferentie voorbij was.

Gary was de eerste die opstond, liep de aanwezigen geruisloos voorbij en verliet de zaal. Sayakan was nog aan het napraten met de koning. De andere burgers rezen ondertussen ook van hun stoelen op. Ik schrok met de angst dat ze mij binnen de zaal zouden zien, dus ik vluchtte gejaagd de zaal uit.

-----------------------------

Ik slofte de zalen door. Ondertussen waren op de mensen tijdens de vergadering na, geen inwoners meer in het paleis. Het was daarom griezelig stil. Elk geluid dat ik maakte, eindigde als een echo door de zalen. Ik hoorde de laatste burgers uit de vergaderruimte naderen. Ik zuchtte diep. Ik wist zeker dan ze mij weer gingen confronteren waarom ik nou weer zo koppig was, hoe idioot het van mij was om te zeggen dat ik alleen zou gaan, zulk soort dingen. Maar helaas zat ik nu aan ene Sayakan vast. Sayakan... Koning Fujii had wel makkelijk praten door haar praatjes te geloven. Volgens mij kende de Koning Sayakan zelf ook niet. Hij wilde gewoon geen gezeur van de bevolking hebben omdat hij anders maar één man op de Pokémon afstuurde. Wat de reden ook was, de man had geen plezierig karakter. Net als alle rijke families eigenlijk. Met hun veels te grote ego...

Ik gedachten slofte ik verder de achtertuinen in. De hemel was donkerblauw gekleurd. De felle maan samen met de sterretjes verschaften een mooi uitzicht op de tuinen. Ik besloot er een tijdje te blijven. Ik had nog niet echt zin om te gaan slapen, ook al bood het paleis een lekker warm bed aan.

Er stond een klein fonteintje in het midden. Het was al gestopt met sproeien, maar er lag nog zuiver water in. Ik haalde mijn veldfles tevoorschijn. Leeg. Misschien een goed moment om hem bij te vullen. Toen ik de veldfles in het water hield, hoorde ik een stem achter me.

"De wachters zoeken je." Sayakan's stem.

"Die kunnen nog wel even wachten." Mompelde ik zonder naar haar op te kijken. Wachters die wachten, hoe poëtrisch.

"Zeg," begon ze. Ik hoorde dat de een aantal stappen naar mij toe zette. "Als je niet wilt dat ik met je meega, kon je dat best net direct tegen mij zeggen."

"Je hoorde het zelf, we zitten toch aan elkaar vast."

"Dat is waar. Het is niet dat ik dit vrijwillig doe, hè. Ik werd door de Koning zelf gevraagd. Dus misschien moeten we er het beste van maken?"

Ik haalde mijn veldfles uit het water, draaide de dop er stevig op en borg hem op. Ik wierp een verveelde blik naar Sayakan, die mij met een gespannen lachje aanstaarde.

"Ik zal je niet in de weg staan.' Beloofde ze.

Ik had geen keus. We zaten de rest van de missie aan elkaar vast, ik hoopte dan dat ze haar belofte nakwam.

"Ok." Kwam er een beetje onhandig uit, maar ze had het begrepen.

"Kom je dan mee naar de slaapkamers? We moeten morgen vroeg op." Zei ze.

Ik knikte langzaam. Ze begeleidde me het paleis binnen, de trappen op. Ik volgde met tegenzin.

* * *

Doorgedraaide Pokémon, enge schoonmaakster en Satoshi's achternaam... Toraeru? Aww komop, en het verhaal is nog maar net begonnen. o.o

Volgende hoofdstuk gaan we weer terug naar Satoshi. Die wordt waarschijnlijk korter dan de andere. (Tot nu toe dan...)

Anywayz, reviews maken me blij. =]


	3. The Great Escape

Waarschuwingen: Mja, een beetje bloed (again O_o)

Disclaimer: Pokémon behoort tot Nintendo. De song lyrics die ik gebruikte behoort tot het nummer 'The Great Escape' van Boys Like Girls. Sayakan behoort tot mij. =D

Notitie van de Auteur: Ik blijf nog lekker doorschrijven. Ik heb tot nu toe geen levende Palletshipper in Nederland gevonden, maar ik blijf zoeken. =P  
Anyway, derde hoofdstuk. Misschien een beetje langdradig, maar ik wil er niet te snel doorheen gaan. Alles is volledig Satoshi's perspectief. Dus enjoy~

* * *

_**Chapter 3. The Great Escape**_

_Het zonnetje scheen vrolijk over het dorpje Pallet. Een hoop mensen genoten van het stralende weer door buiten een ommetje te wandelen. Rustig, van de zon genietend. Bij mij was het een ander verhaal. Ik schoot door de straatjes met zweet op mijn gezicht. Het was zeker heet vandaag! Ik stootte zonder goed uit te kijken tegen een meneer op. Hij had zijn handen gevuld met voedingswaar. Door mijn duw stuiterde alles op de onverharde grond. Zijn gezicht stond even teleurgesteld, maar veranderde spoedig in een gure blik. Hij zwaaide mij met een een zwierende arm na._

"_Hé! Wat denk je wel niet, joch?" schreeuwde hij naar mij. Ik scheurde ongemerkt verder._

"_Sorry!" lachend rende ik een paadje in. Deze bevond zich meer buiten het dorp. Het was hier gelukkig stiller dan bij de markt. Hoewel de markt wel heel gezellig aanvoelde. Ik kende veel handelaren die er een eigen vaste stalletje hadden. Mij kenden ze ook, ze vroegen altijd hoe het met mij ging. Soms, als ze in een goede bui waren, kreeg ik iets gratis mee. Het was nooit echt veel. Kleine zakjes met kruiden of een beetje meel voor het brood. Het maakte niet uit of ze maar genoeg voor één brood meegaven, ik was er wel altijd blij mee. Vooral mijn moeder vond het geweldig als ik met iets extra's thuis kwam, die had het er toch al zo zwaar mee._

_Ik stond bij de deur voor een groot wit gebouw, veel groter dan de omringde gebouwen. Ik schraapte mijn keel. Het was toch altijd wel eng om hier aan te kloppen, ook al bezocht ik deze plaats elke dag!_

_Ik bonsde zachtjes op de deur. Een lange tijd reageerde niemand, toen kraakte de deur open. Er stond een oude man in de opening. Zijn haar was grijs, maar kleurde wit in het zonlicht. Zo zag ook zijn mantel eruit. Zijn cape had ook zo'n heldere kleur. Geen wit, diep violet. Het rank-systeem van onze stam werkte op de kleuren van de capes, via de kleuren van de regenboog. In de volgorde van rood naar violet, zo kon je exact zien hoe getalenteerd het persoon was waarmee je te maken had. In dit geval, een Magiër van de hoogste rang._

"_Goedemiddag, meneer Ookido!" begroette ik de Magiër beleefd. Ik gaf een snelle boog._

"_Satoshi, leuk dat je er bent." Zei de man. Hij leunde wat naar beneden om mijn niveau te bereiken._

"_Jij bent hier voor mijn kleinzoon, als altijd hè?" grijsde hij. _

"_Jazeker!"ik stak mijn armen in de lucht. "Wilt U heb alstublieft voor mij halen?" smeekte ik hem._

"_Natuurlijk wil ik dat voor jou doen." Hij klopte mijn zijn grote hand op mijn hoofd, en draaide het huis weer in. _

"_Shigeru? Er is bezoek voor je!"riep de man met een schorre stem het huis in. Een paar seconden later klonken er voetstappen vanuit de holle kamers. Het deed niet lang meer voor een een jongen bij de deuropening stond._

"_Shigeru! Kom je buiten spelen?"vroeg ik vreugdevol aan hem, iets te ongeduldig om op een antwoord te wachten._

_Hij maakte een twijfelend gekreun, terwijl hij zijn gezicht draaide naar zijn grootvader. Meneer Ookido stemde met mij in._

"_Dat lijkt me een goed plan, nietwaar Shigeru? Het is een prachtige dag buiten! Zo'n zomerdag zie je zelden."_

_Zonder op zijn opa te reageren draaide hij weer naar mij toe, "Ja natuurlijk. Kom Satoshi." Hij greep mijn hand en sleepte mij de tuin uit. Ik marcheerde weldra alweer vooraan. We maakten een rondje langs de markt. Ondertussen waren we aan het praten._

"_Jouw opa is echt tof! Gaat hij ons echt lesgeven?" vroeg ik hem ongelovig._

"_Ja, dat heb ik jou nu al zo vaak verteld!" grinnikte hij. "Hij is een van de beste Magiërs uit het hele rijk, dus ook uit het dorp. Het moet dus wel."_

"_Zo'n goede Magiër zijn lijkt me zo cool! Ik wil later ook de beste Magiër ooit zijn!"_

"_Oh?" hij keek me verschrikt aan._

_Ik knikte. "Ja! Zo kijkt iedereen tegen mij op, en zal ik nooit vergeten worden. Iedereen zal het over mij hebben! Ik word de beste van allemaal!"_

_Hij stopte met voortbewegen, en staarde mij even sprakeloos aan. Ik staarde vragend terug._

"_Wat is er?"_

_Shigeru schudde zijn hoofd zachtjes. "Nee. Ik wilde ook zo worden... De beste Magiër van het land bedoel ik dan."_

"_Nou dan! Dan doen ze dat toch samen!"_

"_Denk je dat dat kan dan?" mompelde hij onzeker._

"_Jep! Wij worden de beste Magiërs die ze ooit gekennen hebben!"_

_Hij lachte. "'Gekennen' is geen woord, Sato-chan"_

"_Is het wel!" antwoordde ik eigenwijs, maar voordat ik het wist was hij al weggehold._

"_Zorg eerst maar eens dat je beter wordt in rennen!"_

"_Ik pak je wel, Geru!" scheeuwde in hem na, en zette vervolgens de achtervolging in._

_--------------------_

Ik strompelde door de lege gangen, balend dat ik zo lang bij de vergadering ben blijven staan. Iedereen was al weg. En met iedereen bedoelde ik eigenlijk niet de gasten. Ik zag geen slaven meer door de gangen, wat betekende dat ik laat was. Ik sloop onopgemerkt de keuken binnen, in de hoop dat niemand merkte dat ik weg was. Maar zelfs in de keuken waren er weinig slaven over. Het afwaswerk was al gedaan, het overige materiaal was schoongemaakt. Hoe lang heb ik wel niet in die zaal gestaan?

Ik voelde een gewicht met kracht tegen mijn rug aanleunen. Het was niet nodig om de dader te identificeren.

"Daar komt meneer eindelijk aangestommeld." Zei een kille stem.

"Het spijt me, mevrouw. Ik ruimde op in de vergaderzaal en had de tijd niet in de gaten. Ik ben zo snel mogelijk teruggekomen" Legde ik uit.

"Ik hoef helemaal niks meer van jou te horen, ik heb mij al genoeg op jou uitgesloofd. Terug naar je cel jij." Zei ze, opvallend kalm.

Ik gehoorzaamde, zoals mijn enige optie eigenlijk was, als ik niet wilde sterven. Het klonk een beetje overdreven, helaas was het wel de waarheid. Ik was van plan zelf naar mijn cel te lopen, maar werd halt gezet door een van de medewerkers. Die ketende mij met een dik stuk touw met een ingewikkelde knoop erin gelegd. Via het uiteinde trok hij mij mee een verduisterde gang in. Er hingen slechts een paar fakkels aan de muren. Mijn voeten deden altijd ontzettend pijn als ik deze gang door moest. Op de grove vloer bevonden zich overal scherven van stenen of andere resten van gebroken voorwerpen. Ik kon niet langzamer lopen door die vervelende wachter aan mijn zij. Hij trok steeds hevig aan het touw waarbij ik bijna voorover donderde. Na een poosje slofte ik verder langs rijen van cellen. Allemaal vol met slaven, de helft leek overleden. De andere gevangenen tuurden slaperig naar de stalen balken voor hun slappe lichamen.

Ik herkende mijn cel: zo verschillend was hij niet vergeleken met de rest. In tegendeel, hij zag er hetzelfde uit. Maar ik doolde hier al zo lang rond, dat ik nu ieders cel wel in mijn geheugen geprent heb. De wachter gooide de celdeur open, ik werd erin gesmeten en de celdeur werd met een schop gesloten. De laatste klap zorgde voor een echo in het gangenstelsel van cellen. Zelfs de fakkel naast mijn cel doofde.

Ik kroop in elkaar, ook dat was pijnlijk. De spierpijn was over mijn hele lichaam verspreid. De wonden voelden ook helemaal ontstoken aan door al het vuil waarmee ze in aanraking waren gekomen. Koude rillingen trokken door mij heen. Ik kon nu weinig doen, ik was vastgeketend. Zo zal het waarschijnlijk een tijdje blijven ook. Ik leunde voorzichtig tegen één van de muren aan en sloot mijn ogen. Nu hopen dat ik dit keer een redelijke nachtrust kon krijgen.

"Satoshi, gaat het wel?"

Mijn ogen opende weer. Ik merkte op dat mijn celgenoot nog steeds wakker was.

"Ohh, ze hebben je dit keer flink te pakken gehad."

"Dat valt wel mee, Masato." Kreunde ik na een poging mij uit te rekken. Masato was een jongetje rond de acht jaren jong. Hij stamde af het het Oproeperrijk. Met gehulp dan speciale soorten edelstenen waren zij in staat dieren op te roepen voor hun eigen grebruik. Masato was regelmatig mijn celgenoot. Soms zat Masato namelijk in andere cellen dan hij bekend was, of moest één van ons een strafcel in. Masato was een sympathieke jongen, ik kon altijd wel goed met hem opschieten. Het meeste wat aan hem opviel was hij wijsheid. Daarom was hij al snel als betweterig verklaard. Ik kon nog net genoeg in het donker zien dat hij een medelijdende blik naar mij trok.

"Pechvogel, je hebt net de voedselresten van de bijeenkomst gemist!" informeerde hij. Ik zuchtte, vervolgd door een nieuwe reeks kreunen.

"Vertel eens iets nieuws, iedereen heeft hier de pest aan me." Dacht ik luidop. Masato fronsde zijn wenkbrauwen.

"Wat? Ik heb niet de pest aan je!" probeerde hij mij tevreden te stellen, ik reageerde al niet meer. Diep in elkaar gezonken hoopte ik alleen maar dan de pijn weg zou gaan zodat ik kon slapen. Ik heb al dagen niet geslapen door al die pijn. Ook was de grond ijskoud, dus ook niet al te comfortabel om daar te dutten. Masato kletste intussen nog even verder over zijn dag. Iets over een ongeluk in de hoofdzaal door de rijken. Zij gaven de slaven direct de schuld van hun eigen problemen. Maar ik had het verhaal niet volledig gevolgd, ik deed alsof ik aandachtig luisterde.

Honger borrelde weer in mijn gedachten op toen mijn maag begon te rommelen. Masato ving het gerommel ook op.

"Wacht."

Hij kroop naar een hoekje en dook zijn neus in een berg afval. In ieder geval, wij gebruikten de troep daar niet. Hij haalde iets eruit, ik kon door het donker nauwelijks zien wat hij in zijn handen hield. Masato schuifelde weer richtig mij. Hij hield met een glimlach zijn gevonden voorwerp voor, een kippenpootje.

"Geen zorgen, hij lag niet tegen de rotzooi aan hoor. Het is eetbaar!" fluisterde hij.

"Ben je gek? Ze kunnen ons betrappen!" ik duwde zijn hand weg.

"Nee, jij hebt het hard nodig Satoshi. Eet het nu maar snel op." Zei Masato zachtjes en hief zijn hand om mij hetzelfde weer aan te bieden.

Ik inspecteerde de gangen of niemand naar ons zat te gluren. Daarna gritste ik gretig de kippenpoot uit Masato's handen. Ik nam een hap: het vlees was licht taai, maar duizendmaal beter dan de dump die wij op 'normale' dagen kregen. Mijn honger was zo sterk dat ik het voedsel in topsnelheid weg had gewerkt. Ik bedankte Masato zeer.

"Geen probleem. Ik wil ook niet dat je verhongerd." Antwoordde hij. Ik glimlachte. Hij was als enige echt aardig tegenover mij. Nouja, ik kende weinig slaven hier. Ik zat hier al voor jaren opgesloten, toch herkende ik niemand hier. Wel een aantal bij hun gezichten, dat was dan ook alles. Ik zat veel alleen in mijn cel opgesloten. En als ik een partner had, was het Masato.

De celdeur vloog open. We keken allebei op, en zagen dat een wachter voor ons stond. Hij greep Masato bij zijn nekvel. Hij slaakte een kreet.

"Hé, wat denk jij dat je aan het doen bent?"

"Bek houden." Beval de wachter streng. Daarmee sleepte hij Masato naar buiten. Hij protesteerde aan één stuk door, totdat de wachter Masato's mond bedekte met een doek. Ik durfde geen actie te ondernemen. Anders zou ik ook gepakt worden. En wat kon ik nou doen? Betreurd keek ik toe hoe mijn laatste vriend van mij weggenomen werd.

Langzaam zakte ik naar achteren, maar toen mijn zere rug de muur raakte zat ik weer kaarsrecht. Ik voelde me heel slap, alles deed pijn. En de rest van de nacht in een houding blijven zitten waardoor ik de steken niet voelde, had ik niet zoveel zin in. Tenslotte kostte het veel moeite, want mijn lichaam had zijn rust hard nodig. Alleen was wegdromen voor mij geen optie meer, ik zou toch niet in slaap kunnen vallen. Gelukkig hoefde ik mij er geen zorgen over te maken, aangezien ik bewustzijn verloor.

----------

Traag ontwaakte ik door wat luide bonken die uit mijn cel leken te komen. Ik probeerde rechtop te zitten. De pijnscheuten vlogen weer door mij heen, Ik probeerde het te negeren, in plaats daarvan keek ik mijn cel door waar het gebonkt vandaan kwam. Ik merkte twee volwassen mensen op. Hoe lang zaten zij daar al?

"H-hallo?" vroeg ik aarzelend. De figuren keerden zich naar mij. Op de grond zaten een man en een vrouw. De man met zacht paars haar en de vrouw rood. Het bleek wel dat zij nieuw waren, hun kleding was opvallend vlekkeloos. Ze reageerden niet, dus ik besloot zelf maar opnieuw te spreken.

"Ik ben Satoshi. Zijn jullie nieuw hier?" ging ik zachtjes verder. Ze draaiden verder naar mij toe en ze lachtten.

"Ik neem aan van wel. Ik ben Musashi en dit is Kojiro. Wij zijn afkomstig uit een kolonie van het Knightrijk." Zei de vrouw terwijl zij naar de man wees. Hij zwaaide. Ik knikte gecombineerd met een glimlach.

"En dit is ons vriendje Meowth." Informeerde ze verder. Achter haar kwam een flinke kat tevoorschijn. Hij leunde op zijn achterpoten zodat hij als een mens liep. Ook zat er een gouden amulet op zijn voorhoofd.

"Hallo, mensenkind." Begroette de Meowth mij. Wacht, dit is niet goed...

"Hij praat?" vroeg ik ongelovig. Musashi knikte.

"Het is een Pokémon. We vonden hem gewond in het woud een paar jaar geleden. Toen hadden we hem meegenomen en verzorgd. Nu heeft hij al de mensentaal leren spreken! Is dat niet geweldig?" vertelde ze opgewonden.

Ik schrok van haar verhaal. "Dat is onmogelijk, die Pokémon kan je niet houden! De koning is er streng op tegen, hij wilt het Pokémon ras uitroeien!"

Het stel reageerde met een diepe zucht. "Dat weten we, daarom zijn we ook gevangen genomen. Over een paar dagen willen ze Meowth afranselen." Informeerde Kojiro.

De Meowth knikte droevig. "Niet elke Pokémon is zo slecht. Maar die dwazen durven te beweren van wel. Ook al zou elke Pokémon slecht van nature zijn, ze behandelen ons gewoon alsof wij niks waard zijn. Ze vergeten wat belangrijk is hier, die vervelende mensen."

Dat kwam bekend voor. "Ik weet precies wat je bedoelt Meowth..." mompelde ik. Meowth praatte verder samen met Musashi en Kojiro. Ikzelf lag op het randje van mijn bewustzijn. Ik probeerde erbij te blijven.

"Hé knul, gaat het wel? Ik wist dat mensen hier er beroerd uitzagen, maar..." merkte Kojiro op. Ik opende mijn mond om iets te zeggen, maar was te droog om mijn stem te laten klinken. Inplaats daarvaan schudde in mijn hoofd maar.

"Je ziet er niet best uit, misschien moet...." de stem stief langzaam weg, waarna alles vager werd. Shit, niet weer. Ditmaal liet ik mij maar tegen de grond vallen.

---------

Alles in mijn lichaam werkte weer, geweldig. Het kippenpootje van Masato was niet echt behulpzaam geweest, want ik had namelijk nog steeds honger waardoor ik telkens bewusteloos raakte. Ik hoorde alweer gerommel ergens uit de cel komen. Is dit een déjàvu? Ik bracht mijzelf overeind, met veel meer moeite dan de laatste keer. Het trio bevond zich bij de deur van de cel. De Meowth zat bij de deur te frummelen.

"Hé, wat doen jullie?" vroeg ik. Musashi hield haar vinger voor haar lippen.

"Stil, straks betrappen ze ons . Kom hier." Fluisterde Musashi. Ik kroop dichterbij. Meowth was bezig met één van zijn scherpe nagels bij het slot.

"Wat?! Gaan jullie uitbreken?" schreeuwde ik uit. Kojiro duwde snel zijn hand tegen mijn mond aan.

"Wat zei Mushashi nou! We willen dat ze ons niet betrappen!" zonder de protesteren sprak ik geen woord meer uit. Ik keek toe hoe Meowth het slot aan het kraken was. En ik moet zeggen dat hij er verdraaid handig in was. Waarschijnlijk vaker opgesloten, maar toch.

*klik* het slot kletterde op de grond. Mushashi klapte haar handen opgewekt bij elkaar.

"Eindelijk! Goed zo Meowth!" Meowth staarde met een trotse blik terug.

"Ik ben de meester van het ontsnappen, zie je wel?" zei Meowth.

Kojiro grijnsde. "Waar wachten we nu op? Wegwezen hier!" Hij gaf een duw op de deur de openen, maar de poging mislukte. Musashi gaf een geïrriteerd gezicht. Ze sloeg Kojiro aan de kant en waagde het zelf nog een aantal keer de deur open te krijgen.

"Hè? Waarom gaat die rotdeur niet open?" vroeg ze verslagen.

"Ik denkt dat hij vastgeroest zit." Verklaarde Meowth met een betrokken blik.

Musashi blaasde de lucht uit haar longen. "En nu?"

Ze discussiëerden verder. Ik kan hun wel helpen uitbreken. Ik zou alleen niet weten of dat wel een goed idee was. Ik krijg hier wel problemen mee. Misschien waakte er een wachter in de buurt. Of ik was zó verzwakt dat ik daarna tot niks meer in staat was. maar ik wil ook graag weg uit dit rattenhol, toch?

"Ik kan wel iets proberen..." stelde ik voor op een zachte toon. Het trio draaide om. Ik gaf een zenuwachtig lachje.

"Dan moeten jullie mij wel even losmaken." Zei ik onschuldig. Meowth gebruikte zijn scherpe klauwen om het touw door te snijden.

"Dankjewel Meowth." Bedankte ik de kat. Ik gaf een laatste trek aan de deur om er zeker van te zijn dat hij vast zat. Daarna haalde ik met mijn hand uit dat zorgde voor een lichtflits en een luide klap. Iets harder dan ik had gedacht, Stomme ik, hadden de wachters ons nu gehoord? Ik voelde mij misselijk worden na het gebruik van die spreuk. De deur was in ieder geval opengebroken door de dreun.

Het trio keek mij verslagen aan. "Jij bent een Magiër?" vroegen ze in koor.

"Ja... Sorry dat ik niks erover vertelde." Verontschuldigde ik mij.

"Wauw knul, je bent wel een van de laatste Magiërs die hier rondloopt." Zei Meowth. Zijn de echt allemaal weg dan? Heeft niemand de binnenval van de Pokémon overleeft? Ik was van plan het te vragen, maar het trio was al naarbuiten gestormd de duistere gangen in.

_**Throw it away**_

_**Forget yesterday**_

_**We'll make the great escape**_

Ik stapte buiten de cel. Eindelijk was ik verlost uit dat rotding. Dankzij dat rare stelletje, waar zijn zij eigenlijk heen gevlucht? Ze waren nergens meer te bekennen. Ik hoorde gekreun uit andere cellen komen. Ik zou ze graag willen redden, echt waar. Maar als zij gezien werden, waren zij de pineut. Vooral omdat als ik één iemand red, er veel meer mee willen. Dat wordt maar negeren. Ik rende de gangen door richting de buitenwereld. Onderweg hield ik mijn pas in. Waar moest ik eigenlijk naartoe? Ik ken niemand hier in de stad of omringde gebieden. Ik ben een Magiër, verdorie. Ik ben nooit verder gekomen wan de muren om het paleis. Als ik rond ga zweven door de stad, zullen ze mij geheid binnen een dag grijpen. Waar heen te gaan, waar heen te gaan... Misschien... Oh!

Mijn gedachten vielen terug naar laatste avond tijdens de bijeenkomst. Die Gary ging toch het land uit samen met zo'n boogschutter? Zou het mogelijk zijn dat ik samen met hun mee kon reizen? Het probleem was dat ik helemaal niks voor hun kon betekenen... Nu kon ik als excuus gebruiken dat ik een Magiër was. Door mijn tekort aan behoeften als slapen en voedsel, helaas, dacht ik niet dat ik nog veel kon uithalen. Na een klein spreukje op de celdeur voelde ik het al in mijn hoofd bonken. Daarom had ik het ook nog nooit eerder geprobeert.

Ik hoorde plotseling kletsende voetstappen op de vochtige grond niet ver van mij vandaan. Ik moest hier snel wegkomen. De optie van Gary en Sayakan was mijn enige. Ik moest maar hopen dat ze mij als aanvullende last erbij wilden hebben. Ik volgde mijn neus verder naar de frisse buitenlucht.

* * *

Een beetje verwarrend, niet? Het komt wel later samen...  
En als je dit leest smeek ik je te reviewen. Ik zit nu wel door te schrijven, maar ik weet niet eens wat mensen ervan vinden. Alvast bedankt.  
Ouch, ik heb nog niet eens bedacht wat ik precies met het volgende hoofdstuk wil doen. Het zal ook even gaan duren voordat hij online komt, dus...


	4. What Happened?

Waarschuwingen: Geweld van enge vrouwen en doorgedraaide beesten. Plus, de boyxboy begint een beetje te komen. I'm lovin'it ;D

Disclaimer: Pokémon behoort tot Nintendo... *slaap*

Notitie van de Auteur: SORRY! *kruipt alvast weg* Hoe lang heeft het wel niet geduurd? Een maand? Nog langer? Net nu ik mijn eerste review kreeg (waar ik zeer dankbaar voor ben. Je moest me eens zien toen ik het had gelezen). Slechte Marrl toch... Ik had het onwijs druk met school, relaties, Death Note (Oké sorry (A)), en veel andere problemen die even belangrijker waren dat het schrijven. Elke dag werkte ik eraan, echt waar. Alleen waren het per week 200 woorden.. Ik vond het écht lastig dit hoofdstuk in elkaar te zetten. Voor en tijdens Pasen heb ik het laatste af weten te krijgen. Dus om het goed te maken heb ik een gloednieuwe chappie voor jullie klaar liggen met wat meer Shigeru perspectief, een nieuwe flashback én like the warning says. ;D  
Het punt is, ik heb er niet zo goed doorheen gekeken. Er bestaat een mogelijkheid dat er een paar foutjes in staan. Hoop ik dat dit het leesplezier niet bederft.  
Enjoy~

* * *

**_Chapter4. What happened?_**

De laaghangende bewolking dat over het begroeide gebied hing, versperde het zicht enorm op een vroege ochtend als deze. De zon toonde nog een klein deel van haar lichtbundel. In ieder geval was de hobbelige weg waar wij overheen trokken duidelijker dan toen we de tocht startten. Om vijf uur hier op een kille winterdag was geen pretje. In het bijzijn van bebouwing, oké. Maar door een woud als deze gezamenlijk met een lucht, nog donkerder dan de donkerste kerker, was bijna griezelig te noemen. De mist maakte de situatie alleen nog maar beroerder. Ook vloog er regelmatig een zacht briesje voorbij.

Inderdaad geen best moment om een lange tocht als deze te starten.

Gelukkig waren de problematische klachten over de tegenslag minder. Het begroeide gebied verlichtte zich na verloop van tijd meer, gecombineerd met de verwarmende zon, en de mist was deels opgeheven. Na al een poosje gelopen te hebben kreeg ik het zelfs echter warm van binnen. Sayakan werkte gelukkig ook mee. Ik het begin leek ze vrij ongevaarlijk, maar bleek eigenlijk een vrij pittige meid te zijn. Ze had tot nu toe nog amper de tocht opgehouden, tot mijn opluchting. Toch vond ik haar nog niet helemaal geweldig. Ze had iets wat ik niet helemaal kon plaatsen. Ik moest er maar de komende tijd mee leven.

We reisden oostwaards richting de de passage dat het Knight- en Magierrijk van elkaar scheidt. Het zou minstens een aantal dagen duren voordat we die passage konden bereiken, zonder pauzes. Alleen dacht ik dat die er wel zouden komen. Geen probleem, we hadden ook niet zoveel haast.

Tenminste, dat hoopte ik.

"Ik heb het gevoel dat we worden gevolgd," mompelde de oude puber terwijl ze haar blik over het nabijgelegen omgeving liet glijden. Het was ongeveer middag, door naar de stand van de zon te kijken. Sinds onze eerste korte pauze een paar uur geleden, stonden Sayakan's scherpe ogen steevast op waakzaamheid. Telkens als ze vermoedde dat ze iets hoorde ritselen in de bosjes, werd de uitbundige boog tevoorschijn gehaald om zich te verdedigen tegen de zogenaamde 'spion'. Een mank reetje kwam dan uit de rotte blaadjes vandaan. Toen mocht ze blij zijn dat ze niet had geschoten. De andere malen dat Sayakan een vijand localiseerde, was in het beschutte hoekje waarvan ze dacht dat er een indringer achter verborgen zat, helemaal niks of niemand te bekennen.

"Sayakan, ik denk niet dat iemand ons volgt..." antwoordde ik. Ze keerde geïrriteerd naar mij.

"Ik weet dat ik het een keer of drie mis heb gehad. Maar ditmaal ben ik er vrij zeker van. Het is nog steeds hetzelfde ding dat ons blijft volgen, " beweerde ze.

Ik schudde mijn hoofd ongelovig. "Laat hetgene-dat-ons-volgt nou maar. Als wij er geen last van hebben, is het toch oké? Bovendien heb ik nog niks gehoord."

Op dat moment hoorde ik een luide bonk in de buurt van een beuk verderop. Sayakan nam dat moment geen risico, en schoot een langwerpige pijl met gekleurde veertjes richting de plaats van het ongeval. De pijl bleek het doel geraakt te hebben, omdat er een kreet waarin ik de pijn al kon horen, door het woud galmde. We haastten ons koers naar de beuk waar het ongeval plaatsvond. Na de laatste te hebben weggewerkt, stond Sayakan al met haar boog paraat. Met een valse grijns op haar gezicht liet ze haar wapen langzaam zakken.

"Hebbes," vermeldde ze met een stem die lager is dan de stem die ze normaal opzet. Het meisje liep daarmee richting haar prooi. Ik volgde haar met een verschikte blik naar de gewonde. Een zwartharig jongetje lag om de grond te kreunen van de pijn, doordat een flinke pijl diep in zijn arm was gedoken. Was dat niet..? Sayakan leek nu ook geschrokken te zijn met wat ze voor zich te zien kreeg.

"Ben jij niet dat joch uit Fujii's paleis?" vroeg ze onverschillig, zonder ook maar even de jongen te helpen met haar vuile aandoening. De slaaf kon amper iets uitbrengen van de pijn. Het was ook niet de enige plek waar hij verwond was, net als toen ik hem ontmoette in Fujii's paleis. De pijl moest er wel diep in zitten. Hij was namelijk zo mager als een plank, dus overgevoelig voor zulk soort verwondingen. Hoe hield hij het in godsnaam vol?

Ik hurkte direct naast hem neer om de wond beter te bekijken. Ik raakte de pijl voorzichtig aan, wat al een afschuw voor hem scheen te zijn.

"Help even," verzocht ik Sayakan, maar ze weigerde iets te ondernemen.

"Waarom?" vroeg ze verontwaardigd. "Die slaaf houdt toch niet lang meer vol."

Geweldig hoor, die Sayakan. Het enige dat ze deed was schieten op weerloze organismen. En dan wilde ze niet eens oplossen wat ze had misdaan? Zonder naar haar op te kijken probeerde ik de pijl in een snelle ruk van het lichaam te verwijderen. Dat viel gelukkig beter uit dan ik in gedachten had. Hij verstijfde dat moment even van de schrik. Ik toverde snel een doek uit mijn bagage. Vervolgens bond ik het om de trillende bovenarm op de wond. De jongen had tot nu toe geen woord uitgebracht, op pijnkreten na tot mijn spijt. Ik wilde hem geen pijn doen, maar hij moest maar even afzien. Sayakan voerde nog altijd geen zak uit.

"Gaat het wel?" vroeg ik de slaaf behulpzaam. Hij knikte, ik glimlachte terug.

Sayakan startte gelijk een ondervraging. "Waarom volg je ons steeds?"

"Ik ontnapte uit de kerkers, en wist nergens anders heen te gaan." Antwoordde de jongen.

"Dus jij wilt jouw leven riskeren door met ons mee te gaan? Je was toch in de vergaderruimte, en hebt toch alles gehoord?"

"Ja, maar..."

"Nou dan. Laat ons nou maar de klus klaren zodat je ons opoudt met volgen. Ik weet zeker dat je ergens in de buurt een dak boven je hoofd kan krijgen." Het klonk vrij lullig, alhoewel ze wel een punt had. De jongen stamt waarschijnlijk uit een kolonie af, misschien wel een Oproeper. In de kolonies doen ze weinig met onderwijs van hun oorsprong. Tenslotte zag de jongen er zeer slap uit. Dat was best logisch voor iemand die uit de kerkers van een *koning* komt. Het is nog best knap dat hij het zo ver had geschopt om ons te volgen. Maar zou een beter plan zijn gewest als hij ergens, waar dan ook, onderdak zocht. Hij zou elders beter afzijn dan bij ons.

"Sayakan heeft gelijk..." gaf ik toe, waarna ik mijzelf samen met de jongen overeind bracht. Zonder iets te zeggen draaide ik mij om, en wandelde weg. Sayakan volgde. Er was geen tijd om er me slecht over te gaan voelen. Hij zou zijn eigen pad zelf vinden.

Sayakan en ik vervolgde onze tocht met een versnelde pas. Het was flauw om hem daar alleen achter te laten. We konden hem op zijn minst naar de beschaving brengen. Vooral door zijn verwondingen met een extra schot van Sayakan. Hopelijk zou het nog goed met hem gaan.

Tussendoor lasten we een korte pauze in. Ik haalde de wereldkaart tevoorschijn, en keek daarop waar we ons ongeveer bevonden. Ergens in het midden van het rijk, in de nabijheid van de Kentorivier. Daar kregen we de mogelijkheid we onze watervoorraad aan te vullen en verder te trekken naar het noord-oosten. Sayakan stemde met het plan in. Daarmee trokken we alweer snel verder.

-------

Na een poosje verder getrokken te hebben, was het al laat in de middag. De zon stond al een standje lager zodat hij de hemel een donkerdere tint verzorgde, nog steeds met een wolkendeken bedekte. Het zou niet lang duren voor het weer zou gaan sneeuwen. De Kentorivier lag hier niet ver vandaan. Als we doorzetten konden we daar de nacht doorbrengen. Mijn adem was zichtbaar in kleine doorzichtige wolkjes. Ik tuurde opzij, richting de vermoeide boogschutter. Sayakan staarde naar de grond met een slaprige houding rond haar heen. Geen wonder nadat je de hele dag gezwoegd had, al was het maar gewoon lopen.

Zelf onderzocht ik het gebied grondig. Puur uit verveling, eigenlijk. Wat ik achter ons twee zag sjokken was vrij bijzonder, maar toch ook weer niet. Het was de jonge slaaf weer. Hoewel hij wel een heel eind achter ons bevond, had hij ons de gehele dag bij kunnen houden. Hij zag, desondanks dat, er bijna als een lijk uit. En dat nog wel op verre afstand te zien. Meteen kreeg ik een gevoel van spijt diep in mij. We hadden hem daar echt niet alleen achter moeten laten.

Sayakan verstijfde op dat moment. Ze kneep haar oogleden dichter naar elkaar, waarna ze vervolgens haar voeten stevig op de grond plaatste.

Ik zette vragend mijn hoofd schuin. Ze reageerde daarop met een 'stil' gebaar. Ze hurkte zich dichter bij de grond. De inmiddels dichtbijzijnde slaaf keek nieuwsgierig onze richtig uit. Hij was van plan dichterbij te komen, maar verzaakte direct.

"Er nadert iets..." flusiterde Sayakan.

De wind stopte met loeien, dat de overige blaadjes aan de bomen deed zwijgen.

"Iets groots..."

Ik kon de bodemlaag voelen trillen. Vanuit de verte hoorde ik een dof geluid.

"...Sterk..."

Het geluid werd langzaam herkenbaar als gestamp van poten. Niet ver van ons klonken bomen die reeds omvielen.

"...En het komt onze kant op."

Een oorverdovende brul liet mijn hoofd automatisch naar de kant waar alle geluiden vandaan kwamen, gaan. Dat zal zeker geen wild dier zijn geweest. Ik kende het gebied goed genoeg om te weten dat er geen verschrikkelijk grote wezens met zo'n brul hier zwalken. Ik trok mijn zwaard, en hief het tot voor mijn gezicht. De laatste struikgewassen werden omver gebeukt, vervolgens raasde een agressief neushoorn-achtig beest op ons af. Het beest beschermde zich met een grijs gekleurd panser. Er bevond zich een scherpe hoorn op zijn voorhoofd. Hij stormde mijn kant uit.

"Sihorn!" scheeuwde Sayakan uit. Ze merkte al op dat het gepanserde dier mijn kant op stoof. Een nieuwe pijl van haar schoot Sayakan naar... Sihorn?

De 'Sihorn' bleek er alleen niks van te merken. De pijl weerkaatse direct van hem af. Met mijn zwaard ging dit niet lukken. Doordat ik de kans kreeg te handelen, voelde ik een hoorn tegen mijn maag geboord. Met een enorme kracht werd ik weggeslingerd. Het gras brak mijn val een beetje. Mijn ogen stonden half open, zo zag ik vaag wat er momenteel speelde. De neushoorn bleek mij met rust te laten, maar begon nu met Sayakan te stoeien. Zij was uiterst machteloos. Gelukkig was ze wel heel behendig, en kon de zware bewegingen met gemak ontwijken. Of ik had het mis...

Sayakan werd na een mislukte poging van het wezen weg te springen, ook uitgeschakeld door de kracht van zijn hoorn. Ze belandde dichtbij. De 'Sihorn' had zijn prooien bij elkaar en maakte zich klaar toe te slaan. Met een voorpoot veegde hij op de grond voor een aanloop. Alleen dat moment leidde iets zijn aandacht af. Het beest keerde zijn hoofd naar rechts. Een aantal stralen schoten voorbij, ook tegen het beest aan, in een blauwe kleur. De 'Sihorn' brulde nogmaals voor mijn ogen sloten.

----------

"_Oké klas, vandaag gaan wij onze eerste spreuk leren!"_

_Nerveus, gelijktijdig ongeduldig, wachtte ik op de opdracht die ons te wachten stond. Ik keek vlug om mij heen. de andere leerlingen bleven zo kalm... Is het de gewoonste zaak van de wereld om je eerste spreuk te leren? Vooral Shigeru bleef er koel onder. Beheerst wachtte hij op de orders van zijn grootvader. Misschien was dat het gewoon, zíjn grootvader. Shigeru kent waarschijnlijk die spreuk al, zijn opa had het er zo vaak over. Hij gaf mij ondertussen een geruststellende glimlach. Dat liet gelukkig mijn onzekerheid een beetje achterwegen. _

_Meneer Ookido sprak: "We zijn naar het meer gekomen, omdat de spreuk met water te maken heeft .De 'watersnij'."_

_Hij naderde het meer. De klas volgde hem aandachtig. "Water is een element dat overal op onze planeet te vinden is, zelfs in de lucht."_

_Met een paar soepele bewegingen liet de man een klompje water in de lucht zweven. Daarop was het enige wat ik kon zeggen 'Wow...'. De klas deed hetzelfde, Shigeru bleef stil. _

"_Vertel mij eens, kinderen... Ziet water er volgens jullie gevaarlijk uit?"_

_Niemand reageerde, dus ik besloot het te doen. "Ik denk het niet, meneer."_

_Meneer Ookido lachtte welgemeend terug. "Iemand anders een suggestie?"_

_De hand naast me werd de lucht in gestoken. "Water is in de meeste gevallen ongevaarlijk, ligt eraan in welke situatie. Als je een grote druk achter water zet, is het zeer sterk." Legde mijn vriend uit. _

_Meneer Ookido knikte vol overtuiging. "Dat is correct," En met een zwaai schoot de vloeistof rechtstreeks tegen een nabijgelegen rots. Drie seconden, vervolgens spleet de rots in tweeën. De klas reageerde geschokt. Ikzelf wilde niets anders dan het zelf proberen._

_De docent herhaalde de posities een keer en stelde voor het allemaal zelfstandig te proberen. Enhousiast ging ik aan de slag met de opdracht, Stap, handen spreiden, naar voren uithalen... Toen ik mijn handen spreed, wist ik al dat het niet klopte. Het water bestond niet als één geheel, maar uit allemaal kleine regendruppeltjes. Hoe moest ik dat weer als een geheel brengen? Ik bracht mijn handen dichter bij elkaar, maar dat liet het water weer op de grond vallen. Teleurgesteld staarde ik naar het water dat langzaam de grond introk. _

"_Heb je hulp nodig?"hoorde ik iemand achter mij vragen die bekend stond om Shigeru. Voordat ik op hem antwoorden kon, stond hij al achter me om mij verder te begeleiden. Hij greep mij bij mijn armen en maakte de goede bewegingen ermee. Ze verschilden niet veel met wat ik eerst probeerde. _

"_Denk je dat het nu lukt?" vroeg hij. Ik knikte._

_Met de bewegingen die hij me had laten zien, bracht ik het water opnieuw in de lucht. Al het water was dit keer met elkaar verbonden. Met een zwaai naar voren vloog het water mee dezelfde kant op. Daarme sloeg het tegen één van de rosten rond het meer aan. De spreuk was niet zo krachtig als de van meneer Ookido, die een rots kon doen splijten. Niets meer dan een barst ontstond er in de rots, maar ik was al dolblij met de vooruitgang. _

"_Ik zie dat het je is gelukt, Satoshi," Ik merkte dat Ookido naar mij keek. "Ga zo door."_

_Ik glimlachte en knikte vrolijk. Vervolgens vloog ik Shigeru bijna om de hals van blijdschap._

"_Dankjewel!" vertelde ik hem dankbaar._

"_Geen probleem." Antwoordde hij kortaf, toch blij dat hij iets voor mij kon doen. Gelukkig. Hij was een geweldige vriend voor me, en hoopte dat hij dat altijd zou blijven._

_------_

'_Wat is er gebeurd...?'_

Ik zat op een boomstronk, wachtend op de ontwaking van de twee slachtoffers. Sayakan en Gary... Ik bekeek hem nogmaals. Hij hielp me, terwijl de anderen mij liever alleen wilden laten. Hij leek zo veel op _hem._ De jongen, mijn eerste en beste vriend. De jongen die graag elke dag met mij wilde spelen vroeger, mij hielp magie te beheersen, met mij rende door de oneindige velden... Raar dat je met iemand zo'n relatie op kon bouwen, en na de ene op de andere dag uit elkaar viel.

Hoeveel ik ook dacht, hoopte, dat deze jongen de jongen waarnaar ik wens was... Was dat hem niet. Ik moest stoppen met die ongelovige theoriën. Hij was weg. Iedereen was weg. Alleen ik...

Gelukkig ben ik niet bepaald van de regen in de drup gekomen na de ontsnapping uit de kerkers. Misschien al gelijk op de eerste dag aangevallen door een monster, alhoewel het beter was dan bij Agato. Ik kreeg er al rillingen van op mijn rug. Nog een pluspunt was dat ik bij goed gezelschap in de buurt was. Oké, Sayakan mag mij volgens mij niet bepaald, maar Gary is wel aardig. Bovendien deed hij mij een beetje denken aan _hem_.

Ik schrok toen de ogen van Gary langzaam openden. Ik hield hem een kruik water voor, dat eigenlijk uit zijn voorraad kwam, maar dat deed er niet toe.

"Hey, welkom terug," begroette ik hem zachtjes. Hij nam de kruik aan voor een slok. Hij liet zichzelf een paar minuutjes liggen om bij te komen.

"Wat gebeurde er? Waar is dat beest heen?" vroeg Gary, nadat hij het water dat naast zijn mond droop wegveegde.

Eigenlijk wilde ik niet dat zij het wisten... "Ik... ik ben een Magiër. Ik heb het beest weggejaagd met een spreuk." Gaf ik toch maar toe. Ik wilde er niet omheen gaan liegen.

Gary reageerde verbaasd: "Je bent een Magiër?" Ik knikte.

"Dat is bijzonder... Ik dacht dat ze allemaal verdwenen waren nadat het simpelweg onleefbaar is geworden daar."

"Ik ben meegenomen als vluchteling na een aanval van die beesten op mijn dorp. Pokémon." Zuchtte ik. Ik kende hem nog maar net. Moest ik hem dit al vertellen? "Ik denk dat het beest van net ook zo'n Pokémon was."

"Het spijt me voor je," zei Gary medelevend. "En ik dacht inderdaad ook dat het een Pokémon kon zijn."

Het bleef stil. Ik vertelde maar niet teveel, als hoeveel hij op mijn oude vriend leek. Er was ook geen reden het allemaal uit te leggen. Hoewel ik momenteel een sterke drang ervoor kreeg. Gelukkig was hij die sprak.

"Hoe heet je eigenlijk?"

"Satoshi... Torearu Satoshi." Antwoordde ik.

"Mooie naam. Mijne wist je waarschijnlijk al." Zei hij. Ik knikte weer. Nu het gesprek op gang houden.

"Waar kom je eigenlijk vandaan?" flapte ik er uit nieuwsgierigheid uit.

"Singuna, in het noord-westen van het rijk," vertelde hij. "Alhoewel ik daar niet zeker over ben."

"Niet zeker?" herhaalde ik.

"Ik werd als tienjarige geheugenloos gevonden door een smid, bij een eik niet ver van het dorp vandaan. De vindplaats verklaart ook mijn achternaam. De smid had me toen de jaren erna opgevoed. Daarna ben ik gaan reizen." Zei Gary.

Zonder geheugen? Als tienjarige? Niet wetend waar hij vandaan kwam? Het verklaarde de naamverandering wel. Nee. Nee, het was onmogelijk, dat wist ik zelf ook wel. De jongen werd helemaal in het noorden van het Knightrijk gevonden, terwijl hij in het geval van Shigeru in ieder geval zich iewat in de buurt van met Magiërrijk moest bevinden. Zulk soort dingen kwamen met de recente problemen vast vaak voor. Waarom bleef ik er dan steeds op terug komen? Vervloek mijzelf.

"Ben je er nog steeds niet achter gekomen waar je echt vandaan komt?" vroeg ik.

"Niet echt. Niemand is voor mij gaan zoeken." Mompelde hij, en nam nog een slok water.

"Oké..." antwoordde ik afwezig.

"Ik heb je nog steeds niet bedankt voor het redden van ons."

Ik keek naar een lachend gezicht op. "Dus bedankt."

Ik glimlachte naar hem terug. "Geen probleem. Maar... Ik weet dat jullie het eerder deze dag niet toestonden. Maar ik heb echt nergens anders heen te gaan zoals je nu achter bent gekomen." Zei ik nerveus.

"Van mij mag het," bevestigde Gary.

"Van mij ook," stemde een vrouwenstem met de stelling in. We staarden naar het ontwaakte meisje.

"Hoe lang ben jij al op?" vroeg ik verbaasd. Ik had het helemaal niet gemerkt dat ze al wakker was.

"Lang genoeg," reageerde Sayakan zonder enkele toevoegingen. "Zo te zien waren we dichter bij de Kento dan we dachten."

De heldere rivier naast ons tijdelijke kamp maakte veel kabaal. Ik knikte trots. Met die rivier had ik de levens van Gary en Sayakan gered. De Watersnij was toch best wel nuttig. Het gevaarlijke water... Mijn eerste spreuk. Ik was in ieder geval opgelucht dat ik toch met hun mee mocht reizen.

Nu het nacht was, en we de bij de Kentorivier gearriveerd waren, brachten we daar de nacht over. Gary en Sayakan vielen snel in slaap. Hun lichamen hadden na de enorme druk hun rust hard nodig. Ik eigenlijk ook na al die inspanning. Mijn lichaam was doodop: de wonden moesten de tijd hebben te genezen, samen met het tekort aan voeding en de enorme spanning die het lichaam moet leveren. Deze voorwaarden hadden mijn lichaam eigenlijk al gelijk in slaap kunnen brengen, alleen was dit praktisch onmogelijk geworden door alle vragen die stroomden door mijn hoofd. Wie is Gary? Ben ik de laatste Magiër in de wereld? Wat is er echt met Shigeru gebeurd?

* * *

Sihorn is Rhyhorn, dat je het even weet.

Dat was het voor deze keer. Vertel alstjeblieft wat je ervan vond. Ik zal zo snel mogelijk het nieuwe hoofdstuk maken. Kthnxbai =D


End file.
